This invention is related to a coating composition and in particular to a coating composition that cures at ambient temperatures.
Many currently available coating compositions used to finish and repair the exterior finishes of trucks and automobiles contain isocyanate compounds. These compositions cure at ambient temperatures and provide finishes with good physical properties such as gloss, hardness, weatherability, good adhesion, chip resistance and the like. Typical compositions are shown in Crawley et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,131,571 issued Dec. 26, 1978, Miller 4,020,216 issued Apr. 26, 1977, Miller 3,844,993 issued Oct. 29, 1974, Miller 3,789,037 issued Jan. 29, 1974 and Vasta 3,558,564 issued Jan. 26, 1971. It would be desirable to provide an ambient temperature curing composition that does not contain an isocyanate compound but has all of the good properties of the aforementioned compositions.
The novel coating composition of this invention does not contain isocyanate compounds and cures at ambient temperatures and provides finishes that have excellent physical properties and are useful for exterior finishes of automobiles and trucks.